


The Rogue Ren

by RougeKnox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeKnox/pseuds/RougeKnox
Summary: It's all around, being pushed to work for the good or evil of mankind. Becoming a Jedi, or in Aura's case having the history of Jedi in her veins, and being one with the force working to keep the peace in the galaxy. Aura feels a force guiding her to a stranger who invades her every thought who becomes a confidante, Kylo Ren is behind the voice. Will she guide back Kylo to the light side despite the wishes of everyone she knows or will she do what the force guides her to do?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Leia Organa & Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Wired Up

I sat admiring the shape of the ship, wires and screens filled up my vision as we were cruising as I sat securely in my seat watching the stars go by.

_Why are you thinking about that right now?_

The voice said, at first, I thought it was my conscious, but it grew louder and bolder throughout the years. It was the force, but through a communication straight to me, it wasn't harassing me or telling me to do things I shouldn't. Meanwhile, it was nurturing to have since I left Naboo, but the voice would make comments, helping me whenever we had struck tragedy on one of the other planets. Telling me how to fight, when to calm down..it was as if he was my Jedi master, and I- his apprentice.  
My crew knew nothing of what was happening, for they were too proud, and thought of Luke Skywalker as the last Jedi. Chewbacca the tall hairy Wookiee was Han Solo's co-pilot, Han's face was growing with age, his hair a foxy silver as his nose and eyes were elderly, he was handsome..very handsome for a human smuggler. After the Galactic Civil War, he and his sidekick Chewie stayed silent still roaming around the galaxy smuggling and stealing things across the galaxy. "Aura!" Finn looked at me, a red light started blaring as I came out of my nostalgia of how I ended up on this ship.

_Are you going to answer him or just sit there remembering the good days?_

The voice said I thought back to him-

_**What good days?** _

I heard a deep laugh fill my mind, "Aura!!" Finn yelled this time, at the top of his lungs his tone was of annoyance, I scrambled to get on my feet to grab the wire that was stabilizing the ship sparks flew before my fingers fluttered to get the wire stabilized. I looked at Finn who was shooting Sith fighter ships sweat beading from his forehead. My feet were landed I looked for the plug with my tongue sticking out. "Any word on that stabilization wire Oar?" Han yelled from the cockpit I sighed, and the ship was still loud as ever alarms were blaring, I coughed and started to answer him.

_Having a hard time, are we?_

The guttural tone rang in my head, I was maneuvering the wire as much as I could. "It's not hard but when we're being shot at it's not the best time." I grunted under my breath, I heard the voice laugh and Han yelled "who are you talking too back there? Answer me how much longer do we have?!" His voice echoed from the front. I shook my head, "give me 30 seconds!" I yelled back my him and gripping the wall. "We don't have 30 seconds Aura!" he said, I went back to fix the wiring, I fused the two wires together and the ship started getting leveled. The ship became someone quieter only the noise from the laser gun rang in my ear. "Good girl!" Han told me; Chewie trilled with excitement. Finn smiled at me with a nod he took out the last fighter ship he unstrapped himself off the AG-2G quad laser cannon he came over to give me a one-armed hug I hit his back in an urge of proudness. He was laughing in my hair as he pulled away from me smiling. "That was some good work Oar!" He roared. My vision surpassed me as I saw Han put his hand on Chewie's shoulder before he got up, I watched the creases in his mouth form up as he smiled at me. "Well damn it Oar! You certainly might become an engineer by the time this is over!" He rattled me around as he hugged me.

_Wow, I guess congratulations are in order, and without my help._

I looked at Han Solo and smiled at him, "It wasn't anything you wouldn't have done." I said ignoring the voice's compliments, Han laughed a deep bellowed laugh that filled the ship. "I wouldn't have been about to get that stabilizer cord fused with the reactor that fasts." He roared at me. I opened my eyes in glee.

What were you before you boarded the Millennium Falcon, you weren't always a part of this crew... tell me what were you?

The voice echoed between my ears, "It doesn't matter." I said Han and Finn looked at me confusion filled their faces. "What was that?" Finn said, I looked at him and shook my head. "Oh, nothing I was just talking to myself." I smiled rubbing it off. Han chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder. "Always thinking!" He said as he passed me. I wonder who was on the other side of the voice. Why was he always helping me, helping me with strategies even on the Falcon telling me where to go when an alarm was going off, telling me how to pull the insulation off the wires to start a spark when the wires malfunction or hitting a button when an alarm was beeping. For years I've wondered; What was he? A starship engineer?

_No, I wasn't._

I was sipping from a canteen and jumped I looked around to see if I was alone. "Why are you always listening can't I have one mere thought to myself?" I whispered. I heard his breath out, as I placed the top of the canteen back on.

_It's hard not to listen to your thoughts._

I smiled a bit when I heard him, how can someone who hasn't shown himself to me be so calming and care so much? "I find it hard to even listen to myself, I don't know how you do it," I said as I heard voices coming from the entryway.

_It's not so hard when you have no one else to talk to._

Instantly I had a rush of empathy for this man who was talking to me through the force, whether he was good, or evil it didn't matter at that moment because all I knew was that he was seeking comfort from me, sure I had Finn, and the rest of the crew but they didn't make me feel what he did, and I never have seen him. Years went by, we were always connected never in presence but in this ongoing battle between thoughts, though we were alone, we had each other.


	2. From the Endor Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura has visions from the force of a fight between her and a masked figure that could be the voice invading her mind, as Leia tells her something that could give clues.

Since the fights wore down, I was in the crew quarters sleeping it was dark but the cast of the red light from the hall, I tossed and looked out the porthole of the ship, I thought about Naboo and the destruction of it.

_I was from Chandrila_

The voice finally answered where he was from, my eyes popped open and I chuckled, I opened the curtain from the bunk and looked around before answering him.

"So, you're finally answering these questions after all these years," I replied. I heard him chuckle. 

_No attachment or distraction_

He said the voice muffled as if he was wearing a mask sometimes. I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I turned to my back looking up at the top of the bunk I was in. The stars looked like little white specks, not the glowing ball of fire they are. I tried to turn my mind off to sleep but I kept thinking about the moon of Endor, which we were planning to land on within the next few hours, so I needed to sleep. I turned and closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was dreaming.

The snow was falling, this is how it always started with me shivering. My feet locked on the snow-covered ground, until a tall dark, masked figure walked out, and started running towards me. It was always a fight between me and a Sith, a tall athletic built Sith who stood at maybe 6'2, he wore all black including his mask, I had no idea who this person was he never talked, I had a saber in my hand fighting with Jedi fighting style. I had no idea how to but, in the dream, I knew exactly when to fight when to not let my anger take over me. I somehow knocked the saber out of his hand he stood with his hand out in deep concentration as the saber clashed back in his hand it lit up as I moved with the instinct to put my saber in front of me to protect myself on the ground. "Who are you? I asked. His shoulders moved up and down like he was laughing but I couldn't hear his laugh. He kept pushing down his weight holding the saber down I could feel the heat coming off of it. I couldn't feel the panic that a normal person would feel, finally, he was on one knee, kneeling on me both of our sabers were off. My chest going up and down from breathing, he pushed his helmet out and it hissed open, his face was blurred and at that exact time I woke up.

Each time my breathing became erratic, I sat up and tried to breathe in slowing my breathing down, being almost killed in your dream takes a lot out of you. "Is that you?" I asked, no answer. I checked the time and got up and made my way through the walkway to look at Han who was looking at a hologram. R2-D2 chirped when he saw me. I smiled at the droid. "Where are we?" I asked putting my hands on R2s chrome head. Han looked at me and a smile formed. "We're still on the outer rim sleeping beauty" He snickered, he hit his hand on my shoulder. "Could've used a few more hours." He sneered joking. "Okay! Wow! What's supposed to mean?" I said appalled. He turned halfway and pointed at the mirror. "See for yourself!" He laughed. I walked over to the mirror, and what stood before me baffled me. My dark hair was half up and half down, with baby hair frizzing over my forehead, dark purple bags coming from under my eyes, noticing the lack of sleep. "Okay I see what you mean," I replied, he was looking at me. "Aura, I was kidding!" He bellowed out, I stood there with my mouth open. He shook his head, putting his fingers on the bridge of your nose. He popped up again from the pilot seat walking towards me. "Sit..." He said softly, as I obliged, I looked up at him, he placed both of his hands on my shoulders his eyes chasing mine. "I know I come off as a hardass sometimes, but I look at you like my own daughter. I never want to hurt your feelings unless it's for criticism ok, so can we drop the heavy!" He said, nodding I stood. "I love you." He said putting his hand on my bicep. "I know." I smiled before we hugged. Han was the closest thing I had to a father; I've been with him since I left Naboo. I was about 18, and now I am 26 edging 27. Han was my father, he was the one who continued to raise me like his own, him and General Leia before they separated.

_Keep having nightmares, are we?_

He came back, I walked back to the quarters to take a shower. "So, you're avoiding questions again?" I said. I heard him laugh but muffled. The door opened with the sensor, as I grabbed the towel from the wall. A new towel appeared after I grabbed it, I walked to the door and started typing the temperature, and stuck my hand in to see if it was the temperature I liked. I undressed and walked in. I breathed in letting the hot water hit the back of my neck before I put my entire face in it.

_I'm not avoiding questions that have no significance to me._

I gasped; my mouth agape as I brushed the water out of my face. "Then why even invade my thoughts? Why even talk to me if it's not significant?" I retorted. I put my hand inside the wall sensor sprouting out shampoo as I rubbed it into my scalp. I waited for his response. I turned and washed my hair, then my body I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me.

_We're connected, we always have been._

"Then how come I can't invade your thoughts? See what you think? See how you look like?" I asked, the tone in my voice lowering, aggravated. I put on the beige wrapped scavenger top with light brown pants and brown boots, I started doing my hair and walked out. I walked down the hallway of the Falcon still awaiting the voice's response.

_I can't answer that right now._

I rolled my eyes, of course, he would say that he was so arrogant sometimes. I started getting mad before I realized we had landed. The ramp was down, and I walked down. I saw General Leia stand awaiting me I ran to her like a child seeing her mother I ran into her as she hugged me. "Aura, my beautiful Aura." She ran her finger to put the baby hair behind my ear. Han's arm around my shoulder. All of a sudden I saw myself in a Naboolian white gown with a veil over my face, Han beside me. I looked in front of me and there was a figure- a man in black but I couldn't see his face. I shifted back to reality as Leia followed my eyes. She looked at me, and back at Han. "We have about until next moon to figure what we're going to do." She said. Han unhanded me and walked with Leia into the Resistance headquarters. "Answer me, was that you?" I grumbled walking away. "Are you putting visions in my head now?" I practically yelled. Leia and Han turned, and I waved to let them know I was okay they turned and started walking again.

_It is hard to see what's not there, I cannot control your thoughts._

The voice ended, fading out as I looked at the moon across the pink sky. Then what was that? I tried my best to shut out my thoughts. I walked through the rebel base meanwhile Han was looking at me with worry. He and Leia both looked at me with concern before looking at each other. I went to sit in the control booth, I was reading about the electronic functions of the ship. I heard footsteps come up behind me. "Aura, come walk with me." Leia had said, I got up and walked with her to her headquarters. She told me to sit, as I did, she carried a box in her hands. It was brown, with gold. She sat it on the glass table in front of us, as she began to be sat. "Stop worrying!" She smiled. "I have to talk to you." She said. I shifted in my seat. "About?" I asked. She straightened out her robe. "Your family." I shook my head in disbelief. "Why? They're gone." I replied. "There's a reason you see why these things are happening, you're strong with the force." She said following my eyes. "What do you mean?" I said. "Your grandfather helped me when my kingdom was in the direst need, that's how I met Han." She continued. "And..." I wanted her to continue. She laughed at me. "Can you do me one thing Oar? Be patient." She said. I nodded and put my hands up. "I'm sorry, continue." I countered. "Your grandfather was Jedi-Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi he was a mentor of my brother-"She looked at me for my response. "Luke... Skywalker.." I said she nodded in agreement. "And as you know, if he's your grandfather you have Jedi lineage." She ended. She placed her hand on top of the box. "This belonged to your grandfather, he would've wanted you to have it." She said. She grabbed my hand and placed it on top of the box. "What is it?" I asked. She placed her hands around the box, and removed the top with her delicate fingers, inside laid a lightsaber, lain on top of a velvet lining. I reached for it, and she stopped me. "When you touch it, you'll see how connected you are to the force. You might not like it, but you'll have some answers." She said with a motherly tone. She got up and turned at the door. "I'm always here if you need answers." She said. I nodded. "I love you," I claimed, she softly smiled and nodded. "I know." Before the door opened and she walked out. I breathed in deep before looking at the saber. I placed my hand around it, and suddenly I leaped back to when I was a toddler, Naboo was on fire as we had escaped to Jakku, when I was 18 my parents were killed in front of me, I was grabbed by one of the emperor's royal guard members, the vision of me crying on my knees as they forced me to watch. The lightsaber going through my father's abdomen as my mother shrieked in horror, suddenly it skipped to when I met Han and Leia, Leia stood in front of me, it was as if she already knew me and took me in. I was young, and throughout the years they treated me as their own daughter. I saw a dark-haired man standing in front of Leia crying, Han consoling her. His back was facing me he turned, and a voice said.

_So, you're finally realizing._

I jumped back to reality letting go of the saber stumbling back, I was breathing heavily, I ran down the hall to find Leia I found her talking to Han.

"You know about the voice!" I exclaimed. She nodded, "Although I don't know who the voice is the voice has always been with you. Someone I knew dearly heard a voice too." She said, I looked at her. "Who?" I begged. "It's no one" She replied rapidly, I looked at Han as he shook his head. "Let's not get into that." He said. "Please tell me, I must know," I said trying to redeem myself. Leia turned to face me her eyes glassy she looked like she was about to cry. "It is not me who can tell you, you will find out soon." She said. I locked eyes with Han, and she looked at me and back at him. "I told her, about Obi-Wan." He looked at me. "You remind me of him." He said. "How?" I asked, he looked me dead in the eyes and said, "You're both stubborn." He said, his mouth urging into a smirk. Leia looked at him and chuckled. "They both have that aspect, yes." She smiled. I shook my head. "So, you know who's talking to me," I said. Leia looked at me. "It's not me who should tell you." She claimed. I started getting angry.

_Aura calm down. She simply cannot tell you because she doesn't know if it is me._

I looked down at back at her, "You're not sure if it is him." I said. She looked at me.

_If she found out it'll break her heart, don't give false hope._

"Ok." I whispered. She looked at me as I turned and went back onto the ship. 


	3. A Council of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out new information, Aura gets captured by the First Order.

My feet were dragging against the snow, I had an insulated robe covering me up to my neck as I guided the troupe through the snow of Roth. "If I wasn't freezing, I'd hit you," Han told Finn and Poe. I turned around. "Can we stop whining the more we move the more we won't freeze?" I concurred. We went a few more yards before stopping. Chewbacca roared as a band of stormtroopers forced their way from the woods, I turned the lightsaber on moving with stance to cut and impale them. Chewie and Han stood away from the distance shooting the stormtroopers with Chewie's bowcaster. I put my hand out and brought a stormtrooper to my saber and cut his helmet. Snow started to fall as I kept on fighting.

_Brace yourself, hit to your left!_

I turned my body to the left and hit the stormtrooper on the side, I looked at Finn and Poe who were fighting with stormtroopers. I ran to them, Han had the bowcaster shooting at a squad of stormtroopers I knelt when I heard the explosion. The pair of stormtroopers flew, and I ran to them fighting a stormtrooper who was trying to fight Finn. I stood behind a stormtrooper not moving as he yelled "Traitor!" Finn ran and stabbed the stormtrooper with the lightsaber I high fived him before jumping and kicking one in the chest. He fell, and I looked up seeing a figure with a black-robed figure, wearing a mask went through the woods. "You got this?" I yelled at Finn and Poe before following him. "Hey!" I yelled, I kept following him my hands hitting the bark of the trees to stable myself because he was walking so fast. He turned the red lightsaber shown in my face I could feel the heat. "Whoa!" I said, as my reflexes flew my saber so he wasn't across my face. His helmet reflection of my face, featuring the red light coming from the lightsaber. I tried to look past his helmet to his face but couldn't. He backed up and disappeared. I stood looking around me in the snow, I kept looking around to see if he was there. Suddenly the trees turned to grey, walls with a marble floor I started to hyperventilate. I wasn't on Roth anymore I was on a ship I looked around. "Where am I?" I asked. The figure before me towering over me.

_You're bleeding_

The voice said, I looked at my arm there was a slash big enough to bandage no harm. "I'm fine," I said.

He reached out his hand touching his arm gently as he took it. I gasped and it healed. I looked down at the skin that was free from scarring. His hand didn't move it lingered there. "Thank you," I said. I watched his chest as it moved up and down rapidly. He wasn't supposed to help me he was some sort of leader, he should've been trying to kill me, to try and interrogate me but instead, he stood in front of me- sharing a very intimate moment. I felt at peace rather than being in fear of my life.

_Are you okay?_

The voice answered still in my head he wasn't talking to me in person, I shook my head. "Why aren't you talking?" I asked. He just stood in front of me, and at that moment. He disappeared and it turned into the forest. Of course, he would've done this he was so afraid of confrontation. I could feel the anger inside of me boiling, I ran through the forest. "You can heal my scars but not talk to me?" I asked. Why share that intimate moment with me but not even talk to me. How long was I gone? Why did he take me there? Who was he? I saw the fur of Chewbacca in the distance. "Oar! Where were you?" Finn yelled. I stopped running. "I'll tell you later," I said, completely disoriented. Han looked at me, as I went back on the Falcon. I went to sit at the booth table my hands in my hair I looked at the holographic table. Why? Just why? I looked at the tear in my arm from the scar. "Can you please give me an answer?" I asked. I waited; he wasn't going to answer.

_It wasn't the timing._

He said so, I groaned. "So, it was you?" I asked.

"It was. Wasn't it?" I asked I leaned back and rubbed my forehead with my hand. I waited for years and years to finally come in front of the voice who guided me. I heard the footsteps clacking up the ramp, Han stood in front of me. "Are you going to explain what happened?" He demanded sternly. I straightened my back, my hands on my thighs. "I ran into the forest, chasing some- anyway I came across a clearing suddenly I was on a ship he- they took me to a ship. I- he- they- I had a cut on my arm, he healed it." I said. Han looked at me his hand on his hip. "What was- he wearing?" He said, swallowing. "A black robe, a black helmet..." I answered. Han looked at me. "Ben." He whispered. "Who?" I said. He shook his head and walked to the cockpit. I slid out of the booth, chasing him I grabbed his arm turning him around. "Tell me!" I yelled my eyes widened. "I'll let Leia tell you." He said. I scoffed and walked back. Finn and Poe tried to stop me as I rejected them. I heard Finn yell at Han. "Why didn't you tell her?!" He yelled. "I cannot talk about it." He said. I heard him whisper through his teeth.

_I should apologize_

In the cabin quarters, I was changing my shirt I shook my head, ignoring him I walked back to the cockpit, Han turned his head to look at me from his peripheral. "Aura, we need to talk." He said. I nodded. "Alright," I said sitting in the copilot seat Chewie was behind me. "That person, who you speak to who've I heard you speak to, about 30 years ago Leia and I had a son. His name is Ben- was. He was trained by Leia's brother Luke- who was trained by your grandfather when he was young." He countered. "Okay, and what happened." He looked out the window of the Millennium Falcon soon he continued- "When he turned 23, right before we took you on, everything took a turn he was good-he is good but he chose the dark side. He asked Snoke for guidance, he joined the Knights of Ren, and now he's the leader of the First Order." He swallowed; you could feel the pain in his voice. I never knew they had a son. "So that voice I'm hearing, it's him?" I watched his reflection from the glass. He nodded. "Leia knew you two were very sensitive with the force who had that connection. A dyad in the Force as they call it." I moved my hair out of my face my hair was half up and down. I looked out the window to space. So, answers, he was the leader of the first order. It was a lot to take in. I breathed out. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault," I told Han; he placed his hand on top of mine. "I guess that's why we took a liking to you, Leia saw you as for him because of that mind connection you two are the same entity, you're each other's weakness, and strengths you'd think he would've killed you right then and there but instead he took time to heal a minor scratch you had." He laughed shaking his head. "That's Ben." He added. "Why me?" I asked. He shrugged pressing a button. "I gather you two were born in the same moon cycle." He said. "But tons of people are-You're both Jedis," He told me. That explains why.

Suddenly the ship rocked, alarms were blaring. "We've been hit north starboard!" Finn said looking at the map of the ship. I pulled up the holographic GPS, as I said. "It's the first order," I warned. Finn was already strapped into the gun. "Should I try to talk to him to stop him?" I yelled; Han was driving getting out of the way each time Finn hit a ship a muffled blow echoed. "It won't help, he won't listen to you." He replied looking back at Finn. "How are we doing there Finn?" he yelled back. Finn answered. "Why?" I looked at him. He groaned. "This is personal to him, despite whatever you two have. He won't listen." I sat and looked outside. "Why are you doing this?" I thought to myself, awaiting an answer. "Why is he doing this?" I asked Han. "To finish what his grandfather started?" I pressed a button and the left side of the ship started blaring lasers. "Good job! That's my girl!" Han said slapping my back.

_I'm finishing what my grandfather started, I am the head of the Sith._

"But you don't have to be." I thought back. Suddenly we were on Jakku. I got out of my seat and walked until the ramp was all the way down. Finn was already out; I ran to him as he was behind a rock. "Get down!" he whispered to me, I crouched to look at Finn. "What's going on?" I asked. "Stormtroopers," He said, they spotted us, and Finn ran to the ship he screamed. "Start it up!" repeating it, as Han put a thumbs up. I stood, the dark figure stood with them. I looked at him my feet braced, as the wind was blowing making his cape fly open as he walked. He pointed at me. "Capture the girl!" He yelled. Finn was yelling my name. "Oar! -Aura come on!!" He motioned for me to come but I was too far away and the stormtrooper grabbed me he kicked me behind the knees as I fell. "I told you to capture her, not make her pass out." He yelled. Suddenly it went black. I didn't dream or anything I felt something cold hit my calf and jolted me awake. In front of me sat Kylo Ren. "Where am I?" I asked.

_You're in my ship, you're my guest._

The voice rung inside my ears; I shook my head. "So, you're still not going to talk to me?" I aggravatedly indicated. "Where are the others did, they leave?" I asked.

_You'd be relieved to know I have no idea, why do you-travel with those heathens, the traitors, the stealers THE LIARS!_

His voice roared in my conscience. I tried to loosen myself on the interrogation gurney. "Why do you care?" I asked. I leaned my head up anger shooting through me. "You're too scared to even talk to me. "I said through my teeth. He stood up violently I didn't even flinch. Kylo's hands reach up and his helmet makes a few clicking noises before he removes it. I was looking at the face of a normal-looking boy staring at me. His long, black hair framed his pale skin beautifully and his big brown eyes watch watching me.. He sat the helmet down, his fingers unlacing the bottom of the helmet. I watched his every move, as he walked towards me. Pacing my eyes, I jerked my wrist. "I'm not scared. I didn't want you to know me like this." He said the tone matching the one in my head. "Then why continue to talk to me when you were this?" I said his eyes dark, and I saw the gleam in them. "I- don't know." He murmured. "Hey.." I whispered. "You hurt a lot of people, Ben." He backed up. "My name isn't Ben its Kylo, that name is dead!" He pointed at me. "Nobody was out to get you," I whispered. He moved with swiftness in front of my face following my eyes. "You don't know anything about what happened." He breathed out, he was mad I shot my eyes at him. "I know that you made a mistake," I said, getting a rise out of him. Han had told me Luke had tried to kill him. He stood in front of me, his nostrils flaring. I tried to not think about me wanting to get a rise out of him. While he looked at me his mouth going into a smirk. "You don't believe that." He said. I looked away, I wasn't strong enough to block him when I needed to. "It doesn't matter what I believe," I answered in his manner of tone. "Tell me." He moved to the side of my face. "Are you as lonely as you seem?" He asked, I faced him my face in confusion. "I'm not lonely." The voice leaving me soft. "Having my parents as your surrogate ones aren't a real family." He exclaimed. I chased his eyes. "Why are you being so cruel, you never were like this?" I said looking at his nose, and his full lips. He reached for my cheek as I tried to pull away. He was evil, he was a mass murderer and here I was feeling empathy for him. His parents didn't want him, so they sent him to a Jedi academy, Leia was so consumed with fixing her kingdom she forgets about her son. No doubt they loved him. "This is me, Aura." He said he said touching my cheek with the back of his hand scanning my face. "I would've never forgotten about you," I whispered under my breathe so he could hear me, looking up at his glassy eyes. He shook his head. "What?" he said. I blinked realizing what I said. I ignored him. "Let me go!" I yelled, hissing at him through my teeth. He backed up and put his helmet back on. "Guards!" He yelled. 


	4. Cool As a Dead Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren helping Aura escape from Snoke when he realizes she's the chosen one.

It felt like hours as I was trapped in the interrogation chair, I kept moving to loosen myself up. "You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open," I said. I felt my heart start pattering as the stormtrooper walked up to me slowly his helmet turned. "You what?" it asked. I calmed my breathing I started to focus steading my eyes back on him. "You will remove these," He interrupted me. Somehow, I felt myself blocking the thoughts of Kylo coming into my mind. "I won't do anything except kill you." I looked back at the stormtrooper aiming my focus at him. "You will remove these restraints and leave the cell with the door open," I repeated. The stormtrooper stood erect. "I will remove these restraints and leave the cell door open." He said in a monotoned manner. He did as instruct and I grabbed his weapon at the door archway, I heard Kylo's footsteps enter the interrogation room a few seconds went by as I saw sparks leave the room. "Guards!" he yelled repeating himself his tone was low and grittily. I heard his footsteps stomping down the hall. "Where's the girl?" He yelled. He wouldn't kill me I kept telling myself I ran down the main hallway. "Hey!" I heard a stormtrooper I shot at them, paralyzing him.

_Where are you?_

I heard his voice yell, I tried to block him out. "Aura!" I heard a voice, I stammered scared to look behind me. "Aura!" I stopped and slowly turned around, Kylo stood his cape moving with him as he abruptly stopped. "How did I not hear you get out?" He asked walking towards me. "I will shoot you!" I yelled. He shook his head laughing. "No, No you won't." He smiled. "Kylo." I warned. He got his lightsaber out and engaged it whacking it out of my hand it clashed on the floor rotating until it stopped. "You could've taken my hand off!" I yelled at him. He shook his head. "How did you get released?" He asked. "Put your weapon away." I ordered. He looked at me as the saber whined down. "Why are you keeping me here, I'm not important to you." I said. He walked behind me. "See that's where you're wrong. You're everything to me." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and hit his armor. "Don't touch me!" I exclaimed. He laughed. "You're feisty." He said. "If I'm everything to you, you wouldn't have me restrained in a room, and knocked me out!" I yelled. He took his helmet off put it in the crook of his arm. His face went close to mine. "I was doing that to protect you!" He yelled through his teeth. "Protect me?" I scoffed. He grabbed me by my arm and shoved me into a room. "Kylo!" I yelled. "Snoke is looking for you, and if he knows you're here you're dead." He yelled back at me. I stood close to his face scanning his deep dark eyes. "Why does he want me dead?" I asked. "He believes you're the chosen one." Kylo answered. I scoffed loudly, my eyes bulging out. "Me? The chosen one?!" I shook my head in disbelief. He looked down at me with his broad nose, it fit his face well. He looked like Han, but Leia's eyes. He was so handsome. He was beautiful. He smiled. "Thank you." He said. I pointed at him. "Get out of my head!" I said he chuckled as I looked down and tried to walk out, he blocked me from leaving. I looked up at him. "Move." I ordered. "This is my ship." He laughed. "You're trying to give me orders on my ship?" He yelled. I moved closer to him. "Are you yelling when you're trying to protect me?" I whispered yelled. "You leave this room I'll call the guards." He threatened to point out of the door. "I have to leave." I urged. He looked at me, his face in front of me super close I could see all the details of his face, the pores on his nose and his cheeks. He breathed in deeply I could feel the cool air coming from his nostrils. "I don't want to hurt you, I could kill anything, everyone. But. Not you." He whispered. He put a piece of hair behind my ear. He looked at me. I looked at him, he was looking down now. "Hey," I started to say I touched his arm, I put my face down so he can guide me so he could look at me. "We're connected for a reason." I said. "You aren't going to hurt me on purpose." I continued. He shook his head. "I can get you off the ship." He said, he looked down at me. "Do you trust me?" he asked. "Uh, does the restraining me in a metal chair for hours on end count as anything?" I sarcastically said. He shook his head, looking out the room he turned his head to look left and right. I looked at him, as he grabbed my arm. He put back on his helmet. "Ok c'mon." He said grabbing me before pulling me down the hall. "What are you doing?" I said through my teeth. "I'm putting you in a pod." He said as he dragged me into an elevator. He pressed the last button. "Huh?" I asked. "I'm taking you to ground level so you can get inside a pod, and leave." He said looking at the scan map on the elevator wall. Suddenly a flash came into my head, it was me and him standing in here he was looking down at me his arm over my waist. "Why didn't you take my hand." He asked. "It's not the right time." I had said he put his forehead on the temple of my head. I had put my hand over his wrist my eyes closing letting him touch me. "What I feel for you, I'm in love with-" I came back to reality, I looked at the back of his neck. "What was that?" he asked, I should've known he was going to see that too. "I don't know, that never happened before." I replied. He turned his head and walked towards me his face in front of mine. I looked at him. "I swear.." I said putting my hands up. "You can see into the future?" he said. "I heard of Jedi's being able to see like master Yoda, but never-" He said exasperated. "That was so vivid, so real." He said. I scoffed. "Me falling in love with you?" I shook my head. I couldn't fall for him. I couldn't. "You can't help who you love." He said turning around his voice went soft. The elevator doors opened, as he walked out walking fast in front of me. "Wait!" I said. I ran so I could stop in front of him. "Are you in love with me?" I said. He didn't move, instead, he ignored me walking past me. I left my mouth agape. I ran in front of him bracing myself. "Answer me!" I yelled. He breathed out. "I can't love." He replied. I turned, as I started walking, he grabbed my wrist turning me around looking at him I was so close to my neck bending down to look at him. "I feel for you, most of this life I have felt so strongly for you I don't know what love is, I was trained to not let distraction, nor attachment so far you're the biggest attachment I've had ever." He consoled me. I shook my head taking his hand off my wrist. "I-" I said repeating it. "I don't like you." I continued. "Yes, you do." He nodded. "Why would I like someone so evil, who claims doesn't have a light in him but when you talk to me all this.-" I stuck my hand out motioning all over him. "Goes away. It doesn't change who you are, you're just manipulating things, you're manipulating me you don't care about me." I said while I shook my head. He startled and jumped in my face. "If I didn't care about you why am I hiding you taking you through the backways to help you ESCAPE!" He yelled. "I don't know why you're doing this!" I yelled back, I turned around and started walking to the group of pods. "which one?" I asked, he opened a pod up, and he stood as I climbed the ladder. He grabbed my hand helping me in. He had his helmet on so I couldn't see his emotions just the tension from his palm. "Thanks." I whispered, before stepping into the pod. "You know how to fly it?" He asked, I nodded. "Yeah. I can fly the falcon I can fly this thing." I cockily replied. He nodded me off. I pressed the button and the machine hummed. I pulled the throttle slowly and it started moving, it hummed up and I dinged a metal rod going across the ramp.

_I thought you said you knew how to drive it?_

His voice echoed in my mind. "I tapped it lightly," I replied. I flew out of the ship, and set the map to D'Qar, the jungle planet. "Will it just hyperdrive me there?" I asked.

_Did you put the ship in stabilization mode?_

I looked around the ship control board. "Uh..." I moaned.

_In your upper left, there's a button._

I looked up, and there was a blue button. I pressed it, and the light started to go around the ship. "Thank you," I said.

_Anytime._

I smiled softly, suddenly I busted through the atmosphere, I landed, and the glass popped open I jumped down, as Han ran towards me. He knocked into me hugging me tightly. "I wasn't gone that long!" I laughed. "I thought id never see you again." He said, Leia, shook his head. "I told him to be positive." She smiled. I looked at Han. "You expected him." I pointed "To be positive?" I laughed. He put his hand on mine to pull it down. "Come here," Leia said. She put her face in my hair. "I'm glad he finally found you." She said in my ear. 


End file.
